A Day to Remember
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Zack & Gray head to Jurassic World while on summer break. This is wil be one vaction they wont forget. What will happen that the boys will remember? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Universal Studios and it's move Jurassic World in anyway. This story is requested by: **rdustin699**

* * *

It was the day before two teens make their way to one of the best parks in the world if not the best. That place was none other then Jurassic World. The teens where home alone and had their bags packed and next to the door. The house was almost quiet as all was heard was squeaking and moaning from up stairs.

Soon voices was added into the mix.

"Yah that's it fuck my ass hard."

"You love it that I'm fucking you don't you?"

"Oh god yes pound me harder and make me cum."

"Oh trust me you wont be able to barley walk when I'm done."

The two teens happen to be brothers Zack and Grey. The brothers been having sex for two months now. You would think the oldest brother Zack would be the one doing the fucking, but no it was in fact Grey the younger brother. The reason they been having sex was do to a bet. A bet Grey thought he would truly lose. The bet was simple enough.

It was to see who had the biggest dick. The winner gets to have sex with the loser anytime he wants. Grey was not too sure about the bet but agreed to it so Zack would leave him alone. As it turned out Grey won showing off his ten inch dick vs Zack's eight and a half dick. Grey knew he had a big dick for his age but thought there was no way he be bigger then Zack.

Well now Grey has been fucking Zack ever since. Grey leaned over and the two started to make out as Grey pounded away on Zack. The boys moaned into the kiss and shortly after Grey was on edge but it was Zack who shot his load first. Seeing his older brother shoot made Grey shoot off his load into his brother's ass. The next day Grey was right as it was hard for Zack to walk.

While at the park Zack was horny and wanted that dick in his ass again. However their hotel was not close by. As they walked around with Grey pounding out different things, Zack saw some place they could have sex. This wont be the first time they had sex in a public place or outside for that matter. The first time was in a dressing room at a mall.

Then one time at the park at night. The most risky was at the movies where Zack just gave Grey a blow job with Grey returning the favor. They almost got caught a few times. Now Zack wanted to have sex again in a public place. After Grey was done showing off something to Zack he saw how Zack was looking at him. Grey just sighed and looked around.

"Now? We almost got caught that one time."

"I let you chock me with your snake this time."

Grey did not want to pass this up and nodded. Zack soon took him to a place where he believes will give them some privacy. Zack and Grey did one last check before Zack dropped to his knees. Grey took out his dick and right away Zack went to work on it. Grey quickly moaned as Zack expertly sucked away. Grey always wanted to have Zack take his whole dick in his mouth.

Now he hopes Zack will do it for dragging him away for sex. Zack was close few times but backed off from trying going any further then seven inches. Grey heled onto his brothers head as Zack sucked away. Luckily the noise of the crowd blocked the sounds of Grey's moans. Zack's hands where now on Grey's ass as he pushed it. He was doing his best to get all ten inches.

It wasn't long until Grey shot his load into his brother's mouth. After finishing swallowing Grey's load he got up and the two made out. When the kissing broke Grey went on his knees and took out Zack's dick. He quickly went to work and sucked away. It was Zack's turn to moan now. No girl could suck dick like Grey but Zack knew he was more bottom then top when it came to Grey.

Zack was on edge quicker then Grey was and soon shot his load. After Grey swallowed all of the load, Zack went on his knees and the two made out once again. When the kissing broke Zack went on all fours and was quickly being rimmed. Zack's dick was once again hard. Once Zack's ass was nice and wet Grey slid in his huge dick into the tight hole.

It amazed Grey that Zack's hole was always tight after two months of being pounded by a ten inch dick. Even Zack was amazed as well. The pounding was fast and hard as Grey wanted to look at more stuff. Zack kept moaning as he did not care if Grey was fucking him too fast. He was just glad to get his ass pounded. Then the two heard a noise and saw a staff member the same age as Zack.

Grey stopped pointing away and the staff member was shocked to see two people fucking and more so it was a younger boy doing the fucking. Seeing this made the teen's dick to twitch. He had an idea and hopped they would go for it.

"I won't say anything if I can join."

The brothers quickly nodded the teen whipped out his hard seven inch dick and went on his knees in front of Zack. Zack quickly sucked away as Grey went back pounding his brothers ass. The brothers never thought about a three way before but after today they just might add that to their sex play. Seeing Zack suck a dick that was not his own ten inch snake drove him closer to the edge.

After a few more thrusts Grey shot a massive load into Zack's ass and pulled out once every shot of cum was shot. When Grey got up the staff member was shocked to see the size of Grey's dick. He never thought he would see someone Grey's age with that size of a dick. Grey smiled at the staff member and at Zack who kept sucking away.

"You can fuck him if you like."

Zack liked the idea and soon was getting fucked again. As Zack was being fucked he sucked what was left of Grey's cum. Grey was back to being fully hard and soon he was being sucked by the staff member. The staff member could not refuse that, but was not sure about being fucked by that thing. After the staff member shot off his load into the older guest he found himself on all fours getting fucked by Zack.

Zack always wanted to fuck an ass now here he is doing just that. The staff member was back sucking Grey's dick. The staff member can't believe the day he is having however the sex had to come to the end at some point as both brothers shot their loads into the young staff member. This be one thing the brothers will remember and there is no topping this memory.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
